Grant me my wish
by gogeta408
Summary: Hawk moth has both Miraculous and is set to make his wish. But he needs a sacrifice, luckily he has one in front of him. "I see you are awake, Ladybug." Will he really get his wish?
1. Chapter 1

It happened in an instant, she had let her guard down.

Every time she opened her eyes, it was blurry, her head hurt, but she could hear voices, Tikki's and three other voices. "What?" Marinette asked in her drowsy state.

The voices stopped as footsteps came towards her. "So, you are finally awake." Marinette scrunched her eyes, that voice was familiar.

Slowly, a hand reached under her chin, lifting her face up to meet none other than Gabriel Agreste. The man smirked; amused with the state Marinette was in. "Glad to finally have you with us, Ladybug."

Marinettes eyes slowly widen as she registered what he called her. Her eyes cleared as panic settled in, eyes darting round the dark room as she spotted Tikki, with what looked like two other Kwami.

As her body stood, she felt weight on her arms and legs.

She was chained to the floor, her arms couldn't go past her back and her legs barely allowed her to stretch.

"I apologise, but I can't have you moving much." Gabriel began as he stepped back. "You have been a worthy opponent, Maritnette Dupain-Cheng. If you hadn't been as worth, I wouldn't even give you the chance to see your fate."

Marinette slowly looked to Gabriel. She gulped; she knew who she was dealing with. "Y-you are Hawk moth then?" Gabriel nods slowly. "Why? Why would you do this to everyone?" Marinette wanted to know what this man's intensions were. "Also, where's Adrien?"

She remembered how she ended here, Gabriel had asked for her presence, wanting to discuss a project for young upcoming fashion designers.

He has asked her to join him and Adrien for dinner. She had been worried, but the thought of spending time with Adrien, was too much to pass up.

She remembered having a drink during the meal. Then all went black from there.

"You want to know what I want. Let me tell you a small tale, then we will discuss anything else you want to know." Gabriel walked the room, as he moved, Marinette spotted her earrings on Gabriel, she watched the three Kwami move about.

She felt exposed, as Tikki glanced to her, worried and sad.

"A few years ago, I used to have a loving happy family." Gabriel began as he remembered his day with his wife and his son. "But life is a cruel person, and the love of my life and mother of my son, was taken from us." Marinette glanced down to the floor, well aware of this. "I spent six months in solitude; I went travelling to get away from everything. Wanting to seek an answer to this cruel world I was given." Gabriel turned to Marinette, his hand moved to the small gem on his neck. "Then I came across this, the miraculous."

Marinette glanced to the black Kwami then the purple Kwami. "You have two Kwami?" Marinette asked curiously. Gabriel chuckled and it made Marinette feel really worried.

"I'll explain about this, but let me continue." Gabriel mused as he continued his story. "So, when I learned of the Kwami, I came across an old book. It was very interesting, giving some very interesting information and one such thing that caught my attention." Marinette could see the grin and she stepped back nervously. "Was to bring the dead back to life!" Gabriel roared to the heavens. "So at last, I saw a life I could have again with my wife. But you see, I needed something important, I needed the ladybug Miraculous of Creation." Gabriel gestured to Tikki as Marinette glanced to her Kwami.

"And," Gabriel stated as he drifted a, now that she can see it, ringed finger to the black Kwami. "I needed the cat Miraculous of Destruction." Marinette flopped to her knees, realisation hitting her, that her partner was defeated.

"How did you get Chat's?" How did Gabriel find her partner? She didn't even know who Chat was.

"Well, you see." Gabriel mused as he walked the room, his eyes drifted to a black panel. "You can see how for yourself..." He snapped his fingers and the black window lit up.

Marinette felt her stomach flip; she could see him, hanging from his arms by chains. "A-adrien?" He was unconscious, he didn't look harmed, but his wrists looked red. She was on her feet instantly, wanting to help him. "Let him go!" Gabriel turned to the girl.

"I will, once we are done." Gabriel walked to Marinette, staying just out of reach. "Before he wakes, I wish to ask you something." Marinette scowled at the man. How could he do this to his son? "You want hawk moths terror to end, right?" Marinette blinked in confusion. "Do you want Adrien to be happy?" Marinette frowned.

"I- of course I do." She spoke quietly, nervous about what or where this was going. "I'd do anything to keep him happy." Gabriel smiled.

"Good, then let me make an offer to you." He stood straight as he tucked his arms behind his back. "The power of the Kwami of Destruction and Creation combined to grant me one wish. But life can't be made out of nothing. Something, must be given in exchange, as is the law of the world we live in." Gabriel kept his eyes on the girl as Marinettes eyes widen and she began to shake as it settled in her head. "I want you to be the sacrifice for Adrien's mother."

Marinette felt her legs give out again, she was being asked to die for Adrien? She shivered, the thought was unsettling. Gabriel kept a calm feature as he studied the girl. "As ladybug, you would always put the people before yourself. You are being given the perfect moment to save Paris, to make one boy happy. By simply doing what I ask."

Marinette took a long shuddered breath. "H-how do I know you mean it?" Marinette asked. She knew she was on a losing battle here anyway. "How do I know you will return the miraculous to Master Fu?" Her gaze shifted up to Gabriel.

But it was not the man who spoke next, but the purple Kwami next to him. "I understand this is important to think about, Marinette." Nooroo spoke as Gabriel glanced to the small being, Plagg and Tikki remained quiet. "But master is a man of his word. He will follow through with his statement. I will vouch for him, he may be cruel at times, but he does have honour." Marinette stared at the Kwami.

This small being, had been found by Gabriel and had spent the most time with him. Surely she could trust it, right?

The whole situation seemed to be getting heavy, she felt like sand was being poured onto her as she tried to focus on the current situation.

She could end this, and make Adrien happy? Her family would miss her, Alya would be upset.

They'd never know, no one would ever know what she had done to save them all.

A hero to the people, who would disappear but save them in that instance, only Gabriel and maybe Adrien would remember her sacrifice.

She felt numb, was there no other way?

Taking a deep breath, she knew there wasn't. He'd use her regardless, but he was willing to be fair and give her the choice first.

"O-" Her voice cracked, as a tear began to form. "Okay, I'll do it." Gabriel nods slowly with a smile as he walked up to the girl.

"I'll remove the restraints, but any sudden actions to me and I may just choose to sacrifice someone closer to you." Marinette felt scared to death as he undid her restraints.

Gabriel was dangerous as she followed him to the middle of the room. Marinette looked to Adrien, his body still hanging from the chains. She couldn't really take in that he, was Chat Noir. "Take hold of this..." Gabriel commanded as he held a pole to her.

She took it instantly.

That's when his hands clasped on top of hers, and a sharp pain emitted in her palms causing her to yelp.

He held her tight to the pole as she saw blood trickle down to the bottom. He released her hands as she yanked them back, studying the deep indentations in her palms.

Gabriel tapped the pole to the floor, a red chalk design being sketched out before her, no wait, around her. He was drawing a ritual circle, he was using her blood with chalk.

Gabriel was quiet the whole time, studying to make sure he had the designs right. Marinettes eyes floated to Tikki and the cat Kwami.

Both avoided Marinettes gaze, it made her feel guilty.

Gabriel set the staff down, looking at the girl. "And now, we can begin." Marinette gulped.

She froze as a groan echoed the room, Gabriel had a small smirk. "Looks like our cat, has woken up."


	2. Chapter 2

He felt terrible; he remembered laughing with Marinette in the dining room. Then he felt light headed and passed out.

His arms ached and he felt like he was hanging. "So, you finally join us?" A voice echoed as Adrien cringed at it.

"Ugh, what happened?" He tried to move his hand to rub his face, but he felt restricted.

Slowly his mind began to go into high alert to the restriction he was currently feeling. "Nothing you really needed to trouble yourself too." Gabriel spoke as the voice became recognisable. "It will be over soon, Chat Noir."

Adriens eyes slowly widen to the name. He looked to the stone flooring, then slowly up to see his father stood before him, on the other side of a glass panel. "Father? Wha- what's going on?" He could barely make out beyond the dark glass, his father stood like a shadow in it.

"My son, we are on the verge of something great. And now that I have the cat ring and the ladybug earrings, I can begin."

Adrien tensed, his mind trying to gauge what Gabriel had stated. "No, you can't be..." Gabriel nods slowly, as three small Kwami were waved round to see Adrien. Plagg glanced away while the pink one stared at the floor. Only the purple one seemed to be looking at him.

Adrien felt his blood go cold, but he snapped forward in rage. "Where is she?!" He roared out as his arms yanking hard against the chains. "What have you done with ladybug?! I swear, I don't care if you're my father I'll-" Gabriel held his hand up.

"Such a sharp temper, your ladybug is fine." Adrien deflated slowly at that comment. "In fact, if you want to talk to her you can." Adrien froze, what did he mean by that? "Well, you don't have long left; I suggest you make this talk quick." Gabriel spoke, but it sounded like to Adrien is wasn't focused at him that last part as Gabriel waved his hand and the black glass began to filter out, slowly a smaller figure appeared, her gaze down to the floor.

Adrien could only stare as Marinette slowly looked up to him. "H-hey, Chat..." Marinette muttered as Gabriel walked off.

"Y-you are working with my father?" Adrien began, his mind putting the most obvious before him. "Why are you, helping him?!" Marinette flinched.

"I-it's not what it looks like!" Marinette responded, her shoulders shaking.

"Th-then, why are you?" Adrien muttered, his mind trying to get round the fact that Marinette was ladybug.

Marinette glanced behind her, her eyes widen before they sadden as she looked back to Adrien. He could see her trying not to cry. "A-adrien..." She fiddled with her shirt. "Thank you, for being my friend and partner, you've been amazing." She smiled as Adrien didn't like where this was going. "And I'm sorry, but I will be going somewhere for a long time." She didn't want to tell him the truth; she smiled through it, trying to hold back the ill feeling that she was basically lying to him.

"Going? M-Marinette, what's going on?" Marinette couldn't hold back the tears as she stepped back to hide them. "Marinette!" He pulled against the chains as Marinette glanced away. She felt ill, but she was doing this for him. "Marinette, whatever my father wants, don't do it! Please, you can't let him have his way!" Marinette turned her back to Adrien, she clenched her fists. "Marinette!"

Gabriel stood watching, he didn't let her see the smirk on his face. "It is time." Marinette nods slowly.

"Can I ask something please?" Marinette asked, much to Gabriel's annoyance. "It won't be much, please."

"Very well," Gabriel nods. "What is it?" Marinette took a breath.

"Please promise me, that after what happens, Adrien is not left alone to deal with this. I know he will have his mother, but," Marinette gulped heavily. "He's kind and loving and this will hurt him a lot. Please, make sure he is allowed to enjoy his life to his fullest and not be stuck away from the world forever." Gabriels features softened slightly at her request, but only for an instant.

"Very well, anything else?" Marinette nods.

"Please undo the chains, he doesn't deserve that." Gabriel nods as he snapped his fingers and Adrien tumbled forward, but dashed up to the window panel.

"Marinette!" He banged against the window, "Please, tell me what he's going to do?! Marinette!" Gabriel watched the girl before looking at the boy annoyed.

"Nooroo, go talk to Adrien, keep him occupied." The small purple Kwami nods before floating over to Adrien. "Now then..." Gabriel began as he gestured Marinette to stand on the circle again.

Adrien stepped back as the small Kwami phased through the glass. "Adrien?" The teen scowled at the small Kwami.

"Tell me what is going on out there?!" He demanded as he pointed to the two. "What's my father doing to Marinette?!" The Kwami glanced over then back to Adrien.

"Your father is going to use both Plagg and Tikki to grant one wish." Adrien stilled in surprise. "But wishes don't come without a price."

"What's the wish?" Adrien asked, becoming more worried about why Marinette was involved.

"He wishes to revive your mother, Adrien." Nooroo stated. "Marinette has agreed to be the sacrifice."

Adrien slumped to the floor, the shock too much for him to handle. "S-she's... What?"

Slowly he could make out both people moving beyond the glass.

Gabriel looked to both Kwami with a smile. "It's now time to begin, everything is ready." Gabriel checked the miraculous, nervous with excitement. Marinette looked to Adrien, seeing his form slumped by the glass, knowing what was about to happen.

She felt guilty, putting him through this, but it would all be worth it in the end, right? He'd have his mother back, he be happy and Hawk moths terror, would come to an end also. She was making the right choice, right?

Gabriel crossed his arms as he began to mutter an ancient chant. "Chuánshuō zhōng de shénlíng, qǐng tīng wǒ de diànhuà!" The ring and earrings began to glow. "Yǐqián lái de měi yīgè xuǎnzé de míngzì, wǒ xiànzài qǐngqiú nǐ!" Both Kwami glowed as they began to fade into black and pink auras. "Jiéhé qǐlái, gěi wǒ wǒ de yuànwàng!"

The area round them became heavy, Marinette felt like she couldn't breathe as Gabriel began to hover, and the black and pink energy entered both miraculous and lit up in a violent purple colour. His skin turned purple, as it covered Gabriel, his shoulders and legs obtaining a faint golden edge like the sun. The man's eyes became white, as his hair turned purple and golden sun like tattoos licked the edge of his face and chin.

"Dài shàng wǒ de qīzi, huí dào shēnghuó!" Gabriel called out, as he felt power course through him, like anything beyond his imagination.

Marinette felt cold as she felt her hair stand on end, the floor below her began to creep up her legs as black vines, with hands began to latch onto her leg. Her mind reeled in panic; she couldn't help but scream at the sudden events.

Adrien snapped to her scream, his eyes turning to her, seeing her scared. "Marinette..." His mind snapped back to life, she shouldn't be doing this. "Marinette!" He banged against the glass. "Don't do it! It's not worth it! Don't give into his request." Nooroo watched the boy.

"It's too late. You can't stop her now." Nooroo spoke as it went back through the glass.

Marinette looked to the sound of thumping, seeing Adrien literally pounding on the glass as hard as he could. "Please, don't do this! I don't care if I don't see my mother again! I can't lose you now!" Marinette felt numb. "There's so much I want to know! I want to know everything! I don't want this to be how it ends!"

Marinette closed her eyes, his words hung in her heart and it hurt.

But it was too late, too late to turn back now. She had so many chances to be selfish, too try stay by Adrien's side, to have some other poor soul take her place.

But she could never do that, she wasn't like Gabriel. She was willing to sacrifice herself, to make sure no one else suffered.

The nerves in her hand stopped shaking; she took a breath as she looked up to Adrien. She smiled, with no fear as she wanted to get it off her chest. She wouldn't say it aloud and as cruel as it might be, she didn't want to leave this world behind without telling him.

As the black hands wrapped round her body, she silently spoke her words. "I love you..." Adrien froze; did he manage to understand what she said?

Bloodied knuckles rested against the screen as Adrien slid down; he didn't mistake what she said. "Damn it..." He muttered, his body shaking. "Damn it!" He let out a small cry as he felt like his world was collapsing. "Why would you do this for me, I'm not worth it..."

The black mass engulfed the girl, it began churning round her as Gabriel cackled, and it felt sweet. Ladybug was gone and now he would have his wife back. "Finally, my greatest foe is gone, I have my wife back, and life is going to be perfect." He laughed loudly as Adrien screamed out Marinettes name in anguish.

But that's when everything came to a grinding halt.

The area round Gabriel began to shift, the bright aura round him began to darken. "What?" Gabriel arched forward as his chest ached. "What," he began in pain. "Is going on?" He pulled his hand back, looking at the black cracks forming along his skin. "What?"

His arm exploded in a bright light. Pain like no other hit him like a train. "What! But my wish...?!" Gabriel roared in confusion as his body began to crack and fall away. "Nooroo!" The small Kwami floated up. "What is going on?"

"It seems that you are fulfilling your wish." Gabriel opened his mouth, but found he couldn't ask as his mind began to panic. Nooroo chuckled. "Goodbye my master. I hope I've severed you well." Nooroo spoke, in a happy tone.

He'd been had, he'd been lied to! "If I ever find a way back... I will have my revenge!" Gabriel roared out as he exploded.

The shockwave shattered the walls, blowing the lighting away, shattering the glass protecting Adrien.

Adrien was knocked back from the shockwave, his body crashing against the wall.

Silence filled the room, the two miraculous clattered to the floor, the ring ending up rolling into Adrien's fingers. The smoke still pouring off it as Adrien's hand twitched.

Slowly, his eyes open, trying to see what just happened. There was glass everywhere round him; his body was a little cut up from being so close to the shattering glass. Slowly he picked up his ring, slipping it on.

Plagg appeared, glancing about worried. "Looks like a firework went off. Party really went down while I was gone." Adrien slowly stumbled to his feet.

"Plagg this isn't the time, help me find..." He stopped as he looked at the area. He studied the smoking creator where his father had been above. Then his eyes moved slowly, almost scared. They fell on a being, slumped on the floor. "Marinette?" He stumbled forward; he wanted it to be true. "Marinette!"

He stumbled, his body still shaken by the events that just passed. He slid down by the body, Marinette lay there, she seemed unharmed but, she didn't seem to be moving. "No, Marinette please." He slowly put a hand under her shoulder, moving her up into his arms. She didn't respond. "No..." He hunched over, his body shaking. "Marinette..." He sobbed as tears fell.

That's when he heard a murmur, his eyes slowly widen as he felt her shift to the tears. "She's... Alive?" Adrien muttered in shock. "But- Then- How- Why?" His mind began to reel back, trying to figure out what had happened.

"I can help with your answer, Chat Noir." Nooroo commented as it floated over, carrying the ladybug earrings.

"Where is my father? What happened?" Adrien muttered while his hands shook as he took the earrings.

"Your father got his wish. He paid the price for it." Adrien felt numb, what did the Kwami mean? "Your father, made a greedy wish. I may have forgotten to mention that when he needed a sacrifice, he needed an unwilling sacrifice." Adrien felt his arms go limp before holding on to Marinette again. "Marinettes actions were selfless, if Gabriels wish had been a selfless wish, then Marinette could have fulfilled the promise." Adrien blinked confused.

Nooroo rubbed the back of his head. "Basically, if Marinette had been in Gabriels place and she made the wish, she wouldn't be here because she made a selfless act to bring your mother back for you. But since your father wanted to be greedy and have both his wife and give up another life, his greedy wish needed an unwilling being. So it chose the next best thing, Gabriel would be unwilling to give his own life."

"So, he became the victim?" Adrien finished as Nooroo nods.

"Wishes are world's curses, they are so fine lined." Plagg spoke up, resting by Adrien. "Imagine wishing for world peace. You may get it, but the world may only get world peace if a bigger threat appears before them to unite. And even then, the peace may only last till the end of it." Adrien began to understand what was happening. "Or like say, you want to be the richest man in the world; yes you can have all the money you wanted. But, you may end up robbing people of all their money, making you the most wanted man in the world."

"It's like, a monkey paw?" Adrien muttered, trying to understand this better. Both Kwami nod as Adrien turned back to Marinette, he gingerly set down her earrings in her hand, the item glows and Tikki appeared, panicked and scared.

Its eyes landed on Marinette, relief filled the Kwami as it hugged Marinette, tears of joy falling freely. Adrien smiled as he glanced about the room, looking for another body.

"If my mother was brought back to life, then she'd be here right?" Adrien asked the Kwami without looking to them. "So why isn't she here?" Nooroo had a long thought.

"Depends, wishes can have odd out comes. She might be alive, but maybe she was resurrected somewhere else?" Nooroo thought as Adrien slowly set Marinette down. "Adrien?"

"Plagg, I know this is more trouble than it's worth, but please, we need to go check something." Plagg stared at his chosen, letting out a long sigh.

"I'm tired here Adrien, do I have to?" Adrien frowned and Plagg sighed. "Okay kid, but you owe me so much cheese!" Adrien nods, he looked to Marinette.

"I won't be long, so please. Look after her." Tikki and Nooroo nod as Adrien transformed and jumped out the window.

He bolted along the roof tops, the result of the wish could have been anything, he wanted a happy result, but after what happened to his father, he also feared the worst.

Could his mother have been brought to life back in her own grave? It made him feel sick, he almost ran to the cemetery, but as much as he wanted to, grave digging was a bad idea.

He decided that he would make the most hopeful choice. He landed into his bedroom, his breathing uneasy as he let Plagg go find food. "If I call your name, come. I am not dealing with a zombie alone." Adrien stated nervously.

"I doubt that will happen, but it's an interesting thought though." Adrien stepped into the hallway, walking down nervously.

The gorilla and Nathalie were out today, doing something of Gabriels request.

He came to a stop at what he would believe is the most likely place he'd find her. Slowly he stepped into the garden, looking at the flowers that littered the hedges. He walked along them till he reached the open end of the hedge line.

His breath stopped, he stared at the back of the blond woman, who sat by the pond.

His eyes travelled all over, looking for anything that was out of place, he wasn't ready to face a walking corpse if she had become one. "M-mom?" Adriens words were shaky and scared.

The woman stood slowly, Adrien could feel his heart beating heavily. She turned, she looked exactly as the day he last saw her. "Adrien?" She looked worried, but happy. She walked forward but stumbled.

Adrien could tell something was wrong as he caught her. She felt light; he could see she looked ill.

"No..." Adrien muttered as he could already feel the answer filling in his gut. "This isn't fair, this is not fair." He began to cry.

She'd been brought back from the dead, but the same thing that took her life, was going to take it away again.

Tears feel again, his father had died for no reason. His wish had given what he wanted, but only for a day.

A gentle hand rested on his shoulder. Adrien looked to see his mother looking with a sad smile.

"I don't know what happened, it had been dark for so long." His mother muttered. "I'm just happy; I get to see you again." Adrien chuckled sadly. "Oh my baby, I'm so sorry."

Adrien shook his head. "I-it's not your fault." Adrien was trembling, he needed someone right now.

"Where is your father?" Adrien gulped as he looked to the floor. "Oh Adrien..." She cooed as he felt her arms wrap round him tightly as she could. "I can't believe you will be all alone." Adrien shook his head.

"I-I won't be... I-I kn-now it will be hard after all this. But I do have people there for me." Adrien hugged his mother tightly. "I have someone important to me. She's amazing mother." Adrien stated as he leaned back to look. His smile was genuine as she smiled back.

Slowly, her eyes drifted over his shoulder. Her eyes seemed to stare beyond him as he began to worry, but she smiled. "She's lovely Adrien." Adrien was confused, before turning around.

Marinette was there, she looked uneasy on her feet but she still had a smile. She stumbled forward and with a yelp, she landed on her front.

Adrien set his mother down as he ran over to help, his mother watched with a smile. Watching as her son helped this young girl towards her. "H-hello..." Marinette muttered as she recognised the mother instantly. "I-I'm Marinette."

Marinette rested on her knees as Adrien sat between them. The mother smiled at the pair and Adrien smiled back. "What a beautiful young woman you found here, Adrien." Marinette blushed. "I can see why you take a liking to her, her smile matches mine." Adrien chuckled.

The time they shared was short, Adrien telling his story to his mother. Marinette remained quiet happy to see Adrien so happy.

But the wish was only to be short lived, his mother passed away again in front of the teens.

But Adrien wasn't upset as he thought he'd been.

Yes he lost both his parents, now the richest orphan in Paris. But he had found closure. He'd seen his mother and had left her smiling as she heard his stories.

He doubted his father would have been this happy, most likely his father would have done this time and time again, just to keep his world perfect.

In a way, he was happy his father was gone. He was dangerous, all for himself. His father got what he wanted. But wasn't around to receive it.

Now they had to come clean, this sort of thing couldn't just be blown under a rug.

Chat Noir and Ladybug were front and honest with the mayor, they wanted his help to fix the damages done.

Gabriels death hit the fashion world hard; his death was detailed as an accident. His mother body was returned to the cemetery, a second grave built next to the first.

They dare not check for two bodies, for Adriens well being.

Hawk moths reign had come to an end, and Paris was free of his danger.

Marinette had returned the miraculous to Master Fu, but Tikki and Plagg were left in the teens care. They deserved their Kwami.

Now, months later, Adrien knelt before the grave of his father and mother. He laid the flowers atop the stones. "I hope you are well mother... Father..." Adrien muttered as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to Marinette as she smiled and he stood.

"You feel better? I know coming here is still hard for you." She muttered, rubbing his palm. Adrien smiled, his hand brushed her shoulder.

"Its fine, I'm happy. We're happy, Paris is safe and Chat Noir and Ladybug are still the cities heroes." Marinette smiled. "I'm thankful for everything you've done for me my lady. For everything your parents have done by taking care of me."

"After everything that's happened, I could never leave you alone." Marinette stated as she stared into his eyes. "You deserve better. I hope my family can fulfil that." Adrien nods.

"A thousand times over, and with you." He said tapping her on the nose lightly. "It's a million times fulfilled." She smiled.

"Then, should we go?" Adrien nods slowly, he turned to the grave, studying it.

"It's ironic." Adrien muttered as Marinette looked confused. "Sorry, just father death date was rather ironic to me." Marinette smiled with a raised eyebrow.

"What's ironic about October third?" Marinette asked as Adrien chuckled, pulling her along.

The flowers rustled on the grave as the pair walked away.

"I'll show you why some time. Then you'll never forget why."


End file.
